The Game of Love
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: U.A. Cuando Morgan Gray descubre que no es normal sus padres la envían a un peculiar colegio donde verá que no todo es lo que parece ¿qué pasa cuando un grupo de sexys y enigmáticos chicos se propone hacer lo que sea para conquistarla? una venganza en proceso,enredos, aventura, magia romance y mucho más! que comience el Juego del Amor! Fic ECCHI! muchas parejas! todos los chicos!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Que tal chicas, como ya avancé mucho con mi otro fic decidí empezar este, en parte porque estoy algo triste, tuve que retirar un fanfic de Nathaniel que había comenzado porque se estropeó el archivo y ya no pude continuarlo, pero no importa con este me desquitaré muahahaha. Como suelo hacer verán que esta historia no es lo común, ya saben cómo soy me gusta el tema sobrenatural y el misterio, y para las que no entiendan pues lean mi fic "Crimson Butterfly" y verán yo siempre soy así.

**Ah pero antes que nada avisos: **este fic tendrá temática **Ecchi,** es decir, habrá escenas pícaras y algo subidas de tono en ocasiones, un lenguaje un poco más explícito y situaciones de doble sentido, no siempre ok, solo quise hacer algo más picante pero conservaré el romance, lo prometo. Otra cosa, algunas veces verán a los muchachos algo fuera de lo que comúnmente conocemos, como es un mundo alterno ellos también darán un ligero cambio, pero descuiden seguirán siendo nuestros adorables niños de Sweet Amoris, pero me encantaría sacar a relucir ciertas cosas, como la personalidad "Yandere" de Nath por ejemplo…

Una vez advertidas chicas eso es todo, pero denle al fic una oportunidad y a ver qué les parece, ahora si Let´s Rad!

**Prólogo…**

"_En aquel_ _momento creí que las cosas se saldrían de control, y no solo por lo que estaba sucediendo sino porque yo misma no sabía si podía detenerlo. Es decir, ahí estaba él acorralándome contra la pared, y esos ojos serenos con los que me miró la primera vez ahora brillaban intensamente su sonrisa se pronunciaba más mientras yo temblaba, me sentía atrapada, nerviosa, ansiosa… y de alguna manera era también muy excitante…"_

_- entonces?... –susurró con voz ronca mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mis labios, yo temblé de nuevo ante la sola idea de lo que intentaba hacer…-debería darte la bienvenida no es así?..._

_-N-no…-dije incapaz de poder hacer nada más, al tratar de moverme el puso fuerza en su agarre, más de la habitual debería decir, y mis muñecas lo sintieron de inmediato, yo solo podía mantener la mirada sobre él, en su rostro perfecto, su cabello rubio ligeramente despeinado y la corbata floja, era terriblemente sexy…_

_-Nath?…-una voz lo llamó desde el pasillo y él me soltó de inmediato, y como si nada hubiera pasado regresó a ser el mismo de antes, con una sonrisa se acomodó el cabello y la corbata azul que traía al cuello y se despidió cortésmente, justo como cuando me saludó al llegar… no sin antes decir…_

-_Bienvenida a Sweet Amoris High …Morgan…-luego se retiró._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Game of Love**_

_**Capitulo 1.- bienvenida….**_

Yo respiraba entrecortadamente, mis mejillas estaban rojas y mi pulso se había acelerado. No bromeaban cuando me dijeron que venir aquí me traería problemas, pero no creí que serían de esta forma ¿Cómo luchar contra esto?... suspiré pesadamente y salí de la sala de delegados con la papeleta en la mano, ahora ya tenía mi formulario y mi horario, era oficial y no podía dar marcha atrás…

De todos modos fui yo, Morgan Gray, quien decidió venir a este lugar. ¿Qué porqué estoy aquí? Muy simple, acabo de cumplir diecisiete años y mis padres me revelaron un gran secreto: no soy normal. ¿Qué es lo que soy? Bueno no lo sé, mi padre es un mercenario sobrenatural y mi madre una hechicera ¿qué podría salir de esa singular unión? Dijeron que pronto mi verdadera naturaleza despertaría de su letargo y que ya no podría seguir viviendo con la gente común, que podría ser peligrosa…

Fue entonces que me hablaron de este lugar, Sweet Amoris High, una academia donde gente como yo viene a estudiar…y entrenar… aquí los chicos descubren su verdadero ser, ya seas hechicero, alguna clase de brujo o vampiro, lo que sea que fueras en esta escuela te enseñan a controlar y a vivir con tu nuevo poder… de ese modo podrás tener una vida "normal" como el resto de la gente… el punto es que aquí nadie es ni remotamente… normal…

Mis padres me advirtieron antes de partir de viaje que si aceptaba el reto de venir a esta escuela no la tendría nada fácil, y que debía olvidar todo lo que hasta ahora había visto y aprendido. Dijeron que no me obligarían a ir, que podía evitarlo si quería y viajar con ellos, vivir como hasta ahora… pero me negué, les dije que quería saber quién era yo en verdad. Entonces me hicieron una última advertencia… La familia Gray estaba muy involucrada con ese lugar…

-"si vas hallarás más de lo que quieres encontrar…"-pero aun así insistí. Ellos sonrieron y me dijeron que estaban orgullosos de mí, y de que no había duda que yo llevaba su sangre en mis venas. Luego empaqué algunas cosas y nos dirigimos directo al colegio… antes de entrar mi madre me dijo una cosa más…

-hagas lo que hagas Morgan… no entregues tu corazón…-luego me besó en la frente y me dejó entrar. Hasta ahora no entiendo lo que me quiso decir, pero supongo que debería tenerlo presente.

Cuando llegué al final del pasillo me esperaba un hombre delgado de cabello negro y gafas y una complexión bastante débil diría yo… era el señor Farrés, mi profesor guía, me explicó mientras caminábamos por todo el campus que así como mis clases normales de escuela, tendría otras especiales, como la de magia y alquimia o defensa personal, y cuando descubriera hacia qué rama se inclinaban mis habilidades tendría otras mas específicas…

Entonces crucé miradas con un chico que pasó junto a mí cargando sobre su espalda una enorme arma de grueso calibre, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos verdes y fríos, me sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos y luego como si nada siguió su camino. Era guapísimo, tanto como Nathaniel… pero su expresión indiferente no me decía mucho más…

Pero bueno, se preguntarán ¿quién es Nathaniel?... pues nada menos que el joven rubio que momentos atrás me había acorralado contra la pared de la sala de delegados… lo conocí al llegar. Cuando la directora me recibió y despedí a mis padres antes de ingresar a la academia, entonces él amablemente me saludó y la rectora le pidió que me mostrara el salón de delegados. Hasta ese momento yo creía que todo lo que me decían de la academia y de lo difícil que sería era solo un mal chiste… pero después…

-y dime… cuál es tu nombre? …-preguntó con cortesía…

-Morgan… Morgan Gray…- contesté con la misma amabilidad, pero entonces su semblante calmado se tornó irascible y fiero, sin que yo lo esperara tiró de mi brazo con brusquedad hasta acercarme a él y me miró con una extraña y sensual media sonrisa, un poco perversa a mi parecer…

-entonces tú eres la hija de Lancel Gray… el hombre que desterró a mi padre de Francia y nos condenó a vivir en los suburbios… que gusto conocerte…-su voz tenía un ligero tinte de resentimiento no me fue difícil percibirlo, yo por otra parte no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo…

-suéltame…!-demandé inmediatamente y le empujé, el tropezó con la silla y estuvo a punto de caer, yo di un respingo y retrocedí hasta quedar contra la pared… el pareció sorprenderse un poco de mi reacción pero luego volvió a mirarme y de sus labios escapó una ligera risa

-apuesto a que no tienes idea de qué te estoy hablando…-musitó pasando una mano por su cabello, en efecto le concedí la razón, pero tampoco iba a quedarme para averiguarlo

-si me disculpas…-fue que intenté salir no vi en qué momento llegó hasta mí y me cogió por la muñeca para ponerme contra la pared, de nuevo con demasiada fuerza para mi gusto, yo le miré con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa ¿de qué iba este chico? Primero era tan amable y atento y luego cambiaba de personalidad como si cambiara de camisa…

-ah no… no quiero que piense mal, señorita… yo no tengo NADA contra usted…-recalcó la palabra "nada" con sarcasmo y yo sentí esa vocecita interior que te dice que hay peligro, decía "corre, esto no es bueno…"

-basta!...-me quejé pero hizo caso omiso, yo ya temía que no saldría de ese lugar

-Entonces?...debería darte la bienvenida no es así?...

-N-no…

Y antes que sucediera nada mas la voz de una chica le llamó desde el pasillo y de paso me salvó también. Así fue como todo sucedió y debo admitir, que ahora que voy caminando por el campus y pienso en eso, fue en realidad algo muy extraño. Al principio Nathaniel me pareció un chico muy tranquilo y agradable pero al oír mi nombre cambió por completo ¿qué le hice? Probablemente tenga que ver con lo que mi padre le hizo a su familia… quizás debí haber preguntar más.

-Señorita Gray? –el señor Farrés me sacó de mis ideas y al voltear a ver me miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- prestó atención a todo lo que le expliqué?...

-eh… sí maestro…-mentí, no tenía cara para decirle que estaba recordando cierto incidente en el que estaba poniendo mi atención en ese instante el pareció complacido. Escuché una risita al lado mío y me di cuenta que había una chica muy bonita de cabello naranja y ojos verdes que parecía divertirse con algo que dije, el maestro la vio también y dio un respingo temblando como gelatina

-oh dios! Iris! No hagas eso por favor! –se quejó y la muchacha rió y se disculpó- Señorita Morgan, ella es Iris su compañera de cuarto, ella le explicará lo de más… llévense bien niñas yo debo irme, si me necesitan estoy en la sala de profesores…

-no es bueno mentir…-dijo la muchacha con las manos tras la espalda y una inocente sonrisita cuando el maestro se hubo retirado, yo le miré perpleja

-pero tú?... cómo lo supiste?...-ella rió y abrió la puerta de la habitación ayudándome con una de mis valijas

-soy telépata…-dijo como si nada- todavía no lo controlo, a veces oigo cosas que no debo… mis padres creyeron que me estaba volviendo loca porque les dije que desde hace tiempo escuchaba voces en mi cabeza…

-oh en serio?...-pregunté asombrada y ella echó a reír

-sí, no me creían hasta que comencé a decirles lo que pensaba el otro, se armó una discusión porque papá pensaba irse de juerga esa noche y yo le dije a mi madre…fue muy gracioso… luego no sabían qué hacer conmigo, mi abuela les dijo que yo era especial y entonces me enviaron aquí… parece que ella también es como yo, de ella fue que lo heredé. –terminó su relato sentada en la cama mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa.

-eso es increíble!...-dije realmente asombrada

-nah, es bastante común aquí verás de todo… eres Morgan no?...

-si, Morgan Gray, mucho gusto Iris –ella me miró un instante como si hiciera memoria y luego volvió a sonreír- con que una Gray, eso explica muchas cosas…

-ah? Como qué?...-pregunté, en realidad no me cuadraba mucho por qué tanto alboroto por mí, la directora se puso muy contenta cuando vio a mis papás y Nathaniel cambió su actitud conmigo apenas dije mi apellido.

-entonces no sabes nada? –me miró incrédula- que pasada! Tu familia tiene historia aquí Morgan, tu padre Lancel Gray fue estrella en el grupo de cazadores y mercenarios, y también tu mamá, Medea Lowell fue conocida por poder realizar hechizos de alto nivel desde muy joven…

-mis padres?...-dije todavía sin poder creerme todo lo que Iris me contaba- pero es muy extraño, ¿por qué nunca me hablaron de ello?

-quién sabe, sus motivos tendrán – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-pero eso no explica qué pasó con Nathaniel…-dije pensando en voz alta. Iris arqueó una ceja y me miró curiosa

-Nathaniel?... ¿qué ocurrió con él?

-tuvimos un… altercado…-dije algo colorada, cierto, peleamos. Y él me declaró casi oficialmente el odio que sentía hacia mi familia… lo cual no habría sido tan extraño si no hubiera tratado de besarme, porque ¿quién le robaría un beso a alguien que odia tanto?

-eso sí que es raro, el no suele ser así…-Iris gruño un poco- seguro es por lo de su padre, bueno, Nath no tiene la culpa pero su familia se lo buscó. Hace tiempo su padre estaba haciendo cosas ilegales y Lancel Gray fue quien lo detuvo, enjuiciaron a su familia y fueron sentenciados al exilio, desde entonces viven en las afueras de Francia…

-ya veo…-me sentí muy mal por eso. Ciertamente los hijos no tenemos la culpa de lo que hacen nuestros padres, pero eso también me daba la razón, ¿por qué se las apañaba contra mí si fue mi papá el que hizo todo?

-pero no te pongas así, de todos modos no es el único resentido…-dijo mientras hacía espacio en el armario para mi ropa, nos dividimos la mitad del ropero y la cajonera- tu familia es importante se habla mucho de los Gray aquí en Amoris, no faltará alguien más que la tenga contra ustedes, mejor anda con cuidado Morgan…

-hablas en serio? –Protesté con las manos en la cadera- yo debo pagar por lo que ellos hicieron? Eso no es nada justo Iris…

-no…!- ella dio un respingo como si hubiera dicho algo malo y negó con las manos apresuradamente- yo solo decía… calma, calma… no me hagas mucho caso sí?, mejor vamos te enseño los salones…

-B-bueno…-dije no muy convencida.

Luego de pasear un rato por los corredores me sentía más tranquila, había conocido un par de chicas agradables Violetta una chica que podía hacer crecer las plantas y Kim una muchacha ya más grande que tenía el poder de hacer levitar las cosas, sinceramente eso era increíble, todos ahí tenían algo especial y yo nada! Ni siquiera sé que hacía yo en ese lugar…

Mientras nos divertíamos en el patio viendo que Kim hiciera flotar un enorme banco de madera sobre nuestras cabezas una abeja se posó en su nariz, ella estornudó y perdió el control y en segundos vimos cómo el pesado banco se venía sobre nosotras, las muchachas enseguida se alejaron pero yo me congelé ahí mismo

-Morgan! –gritó Iris aterrada

Yo cerré los ojos y me cubrí con ambos brazos esperando lo peor pero entonces sentí como alguien me abrazó con fuerza y escuché el estruendo de la madera al caer pesadamente, la oí romperse en pedazos y al abrir los ojos me encontré con que un joven me abrazaba. La madera golpeó contra su espalda y su cabeza… creí que había pasado una desgracia hasta que él se apartó con cuidado y me miró…

De nuevo me encontré con esos ojos verdes y fríos que vi cuando estaba con el señor Farrés. Aquel joven de cabello castaño que estaba de rodillas y me había escudado era el mismo que vi pasar con el arma, me miró fijamente a los ojos unos segundos y luego se levantó y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a parar. Yo lo estudiaba atentamente, era de estatura media delgado y guapísimo, su cabello semi revuelto y camisa blanca abierta, abajo llevaba una sin mangas negra, pantalón militar y botas…

-estás bien…-dijo en un susurro con una voz que me hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago, su expresión seguía siendo indiferente y su mirada igualmente fría, pero me pareció en el fondo una persona muy cálida y gentil, aunque su aspecto dijera lo contrario…

-sí… muchas gracias… Pe-pero tú? No te pasó nada?-dije cayendo en cuenta que un enorme madero le había golpeado encima, el pareció sonreír pero no contestó, simplemente se apartó y siguió caminando

-hasta luego…-musitó al pasar a mi lado. Yo lo miré atónita. O sea, eso pudo haberlo matado pero ahí se iba tan tranquilo! Este lugar era de locos! Y yo ya me estaba traumando con tanta cosa

-Gracias Kentin! –exclamó Iris y le hizo la mano aliviada, el no volteó pero alzó la suya ligeramente como para responder a la chica, aunque nunca se detuvo y siguió andando.

-Oh… oh dios M-morgan lo siento mucho! Por culpa nuestra casi te pasa algo horrible! –chilló Violetta con nerviosismo- de no ser por él…

-quién es? –pregunté curiosa mirando por donde él se había marchado

-se llama Kentin…-dijo Iris un poco colorada- está en el grupo de defensa, es muy popular porque tiene una habilidad muy poco común… es un indestructible. – me explicó

-cómo? –dije atontada, era suficiente explicación ver lo que había pasado pero seguía sin funcionar bien mi cerebro

-Indestructible… así se le llama a los que tienen esa clase de poder, son gente muy resistente, es como si estuvieran hechos de piedra o algo así, algunos también tienen una fuerza descomunal, se dice que el primero que existió fue Hércules, en el caso de Kentin todavía no la controla, el otro día rompió un muro al tratar de reparar un agujero…-Iris rió un poco- él es muy gentil, aunque no lo parezca…

-sí, es un tipazo…-Kim se rascó la cabeza un poco- es amable pero la verdad muy reservado, no habla casi con nadie pero todos le conocen… lo siento Pequeña me descuidé y por poco te pasa algo muy feo…

-estoy bien –dije sonriendo- me asusté un poco pero ya pasó

-mejor vamos adentro o perderemos el almuerzo…-sugirió Violetta y así lo hicimos. Al pasar junto a un grupo de chicas una de ellas rubia y muy guapa nos volteó a mirar con cierto desprecio y rió

-Miren chicas, es el trío de fenómenos… ah, pero hoy tienen otra más, el circo les mandó una nueva amiguita?…-la joven se acomodó el cabello mientras Violetta se encogía en su lugar, Kim giró los ojos y gruñó

-no tienes nada mejor que hacer chupasangre?...por qué no mejor vas y chupas…

-Kim! –la cortó Iris con las mejillas todas rojas-N-no te rebajes a su nivel!... vamos amigas, no hagan caso…-nos alejamos de ahí escuchando los corajes de esa chica rubia que le gritaba a Kim cuanta barbaridad se le ocurriera mientras la morena se reía por lo bajo

-esa Amber es odiosa! –se quejó Violeta

-Amber? –dije curiosa, Kim rió divertida y siguió hablando

-sí, se cree la reina del colegio, ese súcubo de cuarta solo sirve para dos cosas, presumir y andar de cuzca con los muchachos, piensa que porque es "de la alta" puede ir y molestar al que le dé la gana…

-bueno pero ya no va a poder molestarnos verdad Morgan? –Iris me guiñó el ojo contenta- no con la señorita Gray andando con nosotras…

-no chifles! –Kim se fue de espaldas- en serio ella es una Gray?... ja, ja! Toma esa Amberucha! Se va a tragar todas sus palabras la muy…

-O-oye Morgan… y… que clase de habilidad tienes? –preguntó Violetta tímidamente, las chicas se me quedaron viendo emocionadas y yo suspiré con desgana

-pues… no tengo idea…

-Oooooh…-decepción total. Me sentí un poco mal con ellas, creo que me estaban sobreestimando, yo no era ni remotamente como mis padres, de hecho soy bastante torpe y despistada, hablando con franqueza.

-y qué le hace? Es hija de los Gray –Kim mostró una sonrisita confiada- algo habrá de especial en ti "Pequeña"

Las cuatro reímos con el comentario y nos dirigimos a la cafetería ahí escogimos qué sería nuestro almuerzo, Iris sugirió que para darme la bienvenida comiéramos una pizza por lo que todas estuvimos de acuerdo, juntamos nuestro dinero y nos pedimos la más grande que había junto con unos refrescos. Luego nos sentamos a comer y mientras charlaba con las chicas no pude evitar sentirme observada…

Disimuladamente miré a mí alrededor y confirmé lo que pensaba, mucha gente estaba ahí comiendo pero algunos también tenían especial atención puesta en mí, por ejemplo ese Pelirrojo de la mesa de la esquina, con todo y que tenía a una chica sentada en sus piernas que no le soltaba por nada, parecía estarme observando. Cuando giré la cara para poder verle mejor el amplió mas su sonrisa y se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios, sin quitarme los ojos de encima vi cómo hacía fuego con la mano y como si su dedo fuera un encendedor prendió el cigarro, luego de un par de segundos exhaló una bocanada de humo. Eso me pareció algo arrogante, pero también muy sexy…el joven hizo una seña con la cabeza como si me saludara y pronunció mas esa atrevida sonrisa, ¡dios! Eso puso mis mejillas al rojo intenso!

-Cas?... me estás escuchando?...-esa muchacha que estaba con él se había enfadado, era bonita, de cabello castaño y vestimenta llamativa, el pelirrojo giró los ojos fastidiado

-sí Debrah, te he oído todo el maldito día…

-qué tanto miras? –cuando la chica se dio vuelta y me vio frunció el ceño, yo di un respingo al darme cuenta que parecía haberse disgustado y de inmediato me volví para seguir charlando con las muchachas. La escuché quejarse con el chico- qué le ves a esa tía eh? Ni que fuera tan guapa…

-Debrah por el amor de dios… ¡Cállate!...-lo escuché resoplar , segundos después pasaba a nuestro lado con la mochila al hombro y una guitarra, la joven le siguió protestando y el apuró el paso no sin antes mirar de reojo en mi dirección con otra media sonrisa

-jajaja…- Iris rió de repente- otro pleito con la "parejita"… en serio ya no sé que hacen juntos si él no la soporta.

-ya sabes cómo es Castiel…-dijo Kim bebiendo de su soda

-ellos? Son novios? –pregunté con bastante interés, aparentemente ninguna de mis nuevas amigas se dio cuenta de ese pequeño intercambio de miradas que tuve con el pelirrojo, pero a mí me interesó bastante saber un poco de él

-se supone…-dijo Violetta en voz baja- son parte de la banda del colegio, ellos dos y Lysandro… a veces Iris les ayuda con el bajo pero no siempre… Castiel empezó a salir con Debrah y todo iba bien al principio pero…

-pero? –insistí

-pues qué más, él empezó a darse cuenta la clase de mujer que es Debrah, y créeme no es de las buenas… además es muy celosa, lo atosiga mucho, ya casi ni tiene amigas por culpa suya… incluso yo dejé de hablarle…-comentó Iris con cierta tristeza

-vaya… que mal…

-el otro chico de la banda está ahí- Iris me señaló una mesa algo mas apartada de las demás, ahí estaba un apuesto joven vestido con ropas de época almorzando con una chica guapísima de ojos dorados y un muchacho más grande vestido de traje- Lysandro… ¿guapo verdad?

-la verdad sí…-dije con sinceridad

-igual es muy callado, pero si le conoces bien es otra cosa, él y Cas son buenos amigos… y tiene una voz magnífica! Es el vocalista del grupo, ya te imaginarás la de chicas que le persiguen! ah si, el es hechicero, como tu madre Morgan…

-genial…- no pude evitar notar que él también estaba mirando hacia acá, la chica que estaba con ellos fue menos discreta y al cruzar miradas conmigo levantó la mano y la movió ligeramente a modo de saludo acompañándolo con una sonrisita

-el otro muchacho es su hermano –explicó Kim- Leigh, es de grado más alto y nadie sabe muy bien qué clase de poder tiene exactamente, dicen que es muy gentil pero no lo hagas enojar porque entonces te va muy mal… creo que ayudaba al maestro Dimitri con sus clases el año pasado… ah y la muchacha es su novia, Rosalya…

-es guapísima verdad? –Violetta le miró con estrellitas en los ojos- ojalá fuera como ella…

-tú también eres bonita Violetta…-le dije sonriendo y ella quedó toda roja y rió contenta

-Ayyy Morgan! Ya siento que te quiero! –rió la muchacha abrazándome y todas le seguimos con las carcajadas.

Así siguió todo un rato más mientras terminamos. No dejé de sentirme observada pero decidí no prestarle mucha atención a eso, de todos modos, si mi familia era tan conocida por aquí seguramente esto sería algo cotidiano así que debía acostumbrarme. Tal vez este lugar no era tan malo, quizás mis padres exageraron un poco… aunque seguía preocupándome eso último que me dijo mamá antes de entrar…

"_no entregues tu corazón…"_

_._

_._

_._

Recibió una llamada en la dirección, Melody le había hablado para eso pero demonios! En qué mal momento. Estaba disfrutando mucho ese pequeño encuentro, por años había deseado tener enfrente al causante de arruinar su vida para desquitarse como era debido y devolverle el favor, justo cuando se daba por vencido como caída del cielo llegaba ella: Morgan Gray. Nada menos que la hija de ese miserable hombre al que maldecía cada día de su vida, por su culpa desde niño todo para él fue un infierno, desde que condenaron a su padre al exilio el desgraciado había volcado todo su resentimiento hacia él, le repitió una y otra vez que él cargaría con su venganza, que sería el encargado de extinguir a todos y cada uno de los Gray y hacerlos pagar por esa humillación…

-Nath?... ahí estás…-Melody le sonrió como siempre y el tuvo que fingir una sonrisa para no verse mal, en ese momento estaba hecho una furia pero no podía perder las apariencias sino todo lo que había ganado se perdería

-que querías Mel?...-contestó tratando de tranquilizarse

-alguien quiere verte…-la chica lo dijo sin mucho ánimo, estaba preocupada por cómo reaccionaría su adorado rubio cuando viera a su visita, hacía mucho que Melody conocía el carácter de Nathaniel pero se quedaba callada, y también callaba otro secreto: su inmenso amor por el apuesto joven

Nath entró al aula y apretó los puños cuando vio sentado ahí a un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y traje muy elegante y sobrio, con la barba bien recortada y porte distinguido. Su padre ahí? Que quería ahora? No era de fingir ser el papi bueno que se preocupaba por sus hijos, Nathaniel sabía muy bien la clase de hombre que era en realidad por lo que no le hizo gracia su presencia…

-qué haces aquí? –Preguntó con indiferencia mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio y cruzaba los brazos

-más respeto muchacho, estás hablando con tu padre…-dijo el hombre con voz reacia

-exactamente por eso te hablo así…tú no eres de venir seguido, ¿Qué es lo que quieres "querido padre"?-el sarcasmo en su voz hizo al hombre alzar una ceja, ciertamente Nathaniel ya no era el chiquillo manipulable de antes, se estaba haciendo rebelde y eso no le convenía…

-vine a que hablemos…-el caballero se sentó en la silla y miró a su joven hijo directamente- Nath… creo que ya es tiempo de resolver las cosas entre nosotros, eres mi único hijo varón… tú heredarás todo y te encargarás de la familia si algo me pasa…

-huh?...A… a qué viene esto? Cuál es tu juego padre! –Protestó levantándose, apretó la mandíbula y sus blancos colmillos sobresalieron ligeramente, su mirada dorada se hizo brillante y la silla que apartó se rompió en pedazos contra la pared- ahora resulta que quieres hacer las paces? No soy idiota!

-Nathaniel! Cállate y escúchame!...-el se rasgó los labios con sus propios colmillos tratando de contener la ira que le invadía- no somos enemigos, eres mi hijo! Nuestro único enemigo aquí es la familia Gray!... pero por fin podremos vengarnos…

-lo sabía! –gruñó el muchacho dándose vuelta- estás aquí por ella no es así? la hija de Gray entró al colegio, por eso viniste… ¿qué quieres que haga padre? ¿Qué la muerda o que la elimine? Tu obtienes tu venganza y yo seré tu chivo expiatorio… ja! Debí imaginarlo…

-claro que no hijo mío! –el hombre sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó al rubio cogiéndolo de los hombros- jamás te pediría algo así… no quiero que la lastimes sino todo lo contrario…

-qué?...-Nath le miró entrecerrando los ojos, a qué se estaba refiriendo?

-quiero que la enamores, que la conquistes… has que esa niña te ame, así nos vengaremos de Gray, nos llevaremos su tesoro mas valioso, tu tendrás a su preciosa hija y será ella misma la que destruya a sus padres…

-te volviste loco?

-no puedes hacerlo?...-el hombre arqueó una ceja.- Oh claro, es demasiado difícil para alguien como tú… solo creí que esta vez sí podrías con la tarea… de nuevo me decepcionas muchacho…

-nunca dije que no podía, más bien es que no quiero!...-el se dio la vuelta y bajó la mirada al suelo. Si, era la hija del hombre que convirtió su vida en una pesadilla, y sí, debía admitir que cuando lo supo su ira le hizo casi cometer una tontería pero… hacer algo así con ella era tanto como imitar a su padre.

-como quieras Nathaniel…-dijo secamente el caballero.-entonces tendré que hallar a alguien que pueda con la tarea… sigues siendo un mocoso inútil!...

-Cállate!...- el chico se fue sobre su padre golpeándolo contra la pared y cogiéndolo del saco le miró con ojos refulgentes- no permitiré que hagas tal cosa! No seguirás manchando el nombre de mi familia!...

-entonces por qué no haces algo al respecto?… si consigues a la chica Gray probarás de una vez por todas que tu familia no son los monstruos que todos creen que son… ¿piensas que juzgarían al joven que eligiera esa criatura?

El muchacho lo soltó de inmediato y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pasando los dedos entre sus dorados cabellos, ¡el maldito tenía razón! Gracias a lo que hizo antes su padre ahora todo el mundo les conocía como unos monstruos, unos asesinos… él se había esforzado mucho en cambiar esa imagen en el colegio y por ello decidió reprimir su carácter, sin embargo era lo más que podía lograr… pero… si conquistara a la hija del hombre más respetado en todo su mundo devolvería el respeto a su clan…

-está en ti hijo mío…-el hombre rió un poco y luego salió cerrando la puerta

-maldición…-rabió el muchacho limpiando su labio inferior con la manga de su camisa. Esos colmillos siempre le jugaban mal cuando se enfadaba y terminaba cortándose él mismo…

.

.

.

Una ancianita leía las notas que obtuvieron los alumnos desde su cómoda silla, bajo su escritorio un pequeño perro de color marrón dormía echado a sus pies, los golpes en la puerta hicieron que ella de un respingo y luego la puerta se abrió dando paso a un guapo y joven hombre de ojos rojizos y cabello largo y castaño, este hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de respeto y la señora se mostró contenta

-oh, Dimitri… ¿qué te trae por aquí, mi joven profesor?

-vine a informarle que él estuvo en la escuela Madame…-dijo el apuesto muchacho

-eso ya lo sé… no entiendo cómo el consejo le concedió el indulto y solo lo exiliaron, no debería estar libre… es todo lo que te preocupa? – Dimitri negó con la cabeza

-a qué vino…

-me imagino que se enteró que Lancel nos ha dejado a su hija…-la mujer sacó un expediente del cajón de su escritorio y se lo enseñó al joven profesor- mira ella es Morgan Gray, no es una monada?

En la carpeta había también una fotografía que mostraba a una hermosa joven de cabello largo y plateado, ojos azul zafiro y lentes era delgada y de estatura media, como bien decía la directora, una chica muy bonita. Tenía cierto parecido con su madre también…

-una joven encantadora… pero… no es peligroso tenerla aquí?

-oh vamos Dimitri, ¡Amoris no es una élite! tenemos una misión, sin este lugar los chicos que tienen un don no podrían aprender a vivir con ello! Por eso no nos importa quién venga nosotros lo aceptamos, Nathaniel y Amber están aquí y son sus hijos… y qué me dices del príncipe Dakota? O del problemático de Castiel?...

-entiendo Madame…-el sonrió un poco- a usted le gustan los dolores de cabeza…-la señora echó una risita, cómo le gustaba que Dimitri viniera a verla era un encanto

-te pediré un favor querido, mantén vigilada a Morgan… esa niña va a armar mucho escándalo

-como? Por qué dice eso? –él le miró perplejo

-no lo ves? Es igualita a su madre! Además medio colegio sabe quién es… más de uno querrá cortar esa florecita…

-Directora! –chilló Dimitri con las mejillas rojas, la ancianita rompió en carcajadas

-jajajaja!... no pongas esa cara hijo, lo que quise decir es que esa niña es muy buen partido! Muchas familias querrán que sus hijos la pretendan… ¿pero qué pensaste Di?...

- ummm, esto… Eh?...-el joven profesor no buscaba dónde esconder su cara mientras la señora no paraba de reír.

Aunque lo que había dicho no era ninguna tontería. Morgan Gray era la hija de uno de los hombres más poderosos e influyentes de todo su mundo, por lo tanto tendría muchos, pero muchos pretendientes de dónde elegir… ¿pero por qué sus padres la alejaron tanto de ese mundo? ¿Qué sabían ellos que los demás no?...

-O-oiga… y… planea permitir que eso pase? –musitó Dimitri todavía sonrojado- dejará que todos ellos vayan tras la señorita Morgan?

-ji ji ji… -la señora se acomodó los lentes y sonrió- hace más de treinta años que no veía uno de estos… el último lo ganó Lancel… me pregunto ¿quién ganará esta vez?

-huh? El qué?...-la señora dejó caer el expediente de Morgan sobre su escritorio y sonrió con aparente inocencia

-que comience el juego del amor…

.

.

.

Bueno qué les pareció? Les puse el prologo y el primer capi juntos para que se entienda un poco, como verán todos ellos tienen algo de especial, y como verán TODOS los personajes estarán presentes una vez más, tal y como en mi otro fanfic, aunque no me alcanzó para presentarlos a todos ya verán como en el que sigue aparecen los otros ¿comentarios? Sugerencias? Déjame tu review y te contesto

Como ven Nath es un sexy vampiro, Ken un indestructible, Amber un súcubo Castiel un elemental y Lysandro un hechicero… ¿y los demás muchachos? ¿Qué clase de poder tendrá Morgan?... bueno chicas, hasta otra!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Otra rápida actualización porque debo también seguir mi otro fic o me atrasaré, bueno en fin. Quizás este no sea tan extenso pero tiene pinta de un Nath x Su, ustedes que piensan? Lean y comenten, les gusta? No les gusta? A quien prefieren?

Bueno ya Let´s Read!

**The Game of Love**

**Capítulo II.-Amigos**

El móvil sobre la mesa sonó con una tonada alegre y de inmediato fue cogido por alguien todavía en la cama. La habitación se encontraba completamente a oscuras salvo por los tenues rayos de luz que se colaban entre las cortinas, luego de mirar en la pantalla el número aquella persona contestó por fin…

-qué tal?... hace mucho que no llamabas…-una sonrisa se dibujó en la oscuridad, la voz al otro lado de la bocina respondió sin rodeos

-_"necesito un favor"…_

-huh? Un favor? Vaya… eso no lo esperaba…-una ligera risa escapó de esos labios mientras aquel joven que tomó la llamada se enderezaba y levantaba de la cama- bien, estoy de buenas… tú dirás entonces…

-"_quiero que ustedes cuiden de mi hija…"_

-tan solo eso?... te has vuelto blando Lancel… de acuerdo, si es simplemente eso…

"_-no te confíes, si te lo estoy encargando es porque sé que hay algo…"_

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, aquel joven todavía tenía el móvil en la mano, con la otra que tenía libre se revolvió la cabellera como si estuviera meditando bien las cosas. De cualquier modo aunque dijera que siempre no, Lancel Gray hallaría una forma de convencerle, además no era cualquier cosa se trataba de un favor pedido por uno de los hombres más poderosos e influyentes… luego de mucho pensarlo decidió responder…

-muy bien, tu ganas… tal vez sea divertido…

_-"te lo agradezco… a ambos…" –_enseguida la llamada se cortó.

Unos ojos azules y claros podían distinguirse perfectamente en la habitación a oscuras mientras el dueño de estos ponía el móvil de nuevo sobre la pequeña mesa junto a la cama, las sábanas se removieron al otro lado y el joven ladeó la cabeza medio sonriendo

-quien era?...- preguntó otra jovial voz entre las cobijas

-un viejo amigo… anda, levántate Alexy… tenemos trabajo…

-no podemos dormir un poco más?...-se quejó el muchacho mientras las cortinas eran apartadas para que la luz entrara en el cuarto, revelando a un par de apuestos jovenes, ambos esbeltos pero con un físico marcado, sus rostros idénticos como dos gotas de agua… salvo los ojos y el cabello era como mirarse a un espejo.

-no Alex… es mejor empezar de una vez… además son más de las diez…

-joooo….está bien, me vestiré entonces…

Aquel chico de ojos azules y cabellos negros sonrió a su gemelo y se dirigió al baño, mientras el otro muchacho con ojos violetas y cabellera azulada brillante se estiró un poco y cogió su camiseta para luego ponérsela. Estaba tan cómodo solo con los pants… el sonido del agua de la ducha corriendo hicieron que sonriera ligeramente

-Armin…-canturreó alegre- te tallo la espalda hermanitoooo?

-como se te ocurra entrar te daré una tunda Alexy! –protestó el otro desde adentro y él rió a carcajadas

-que aburrido eres!...

La puerta se abrió y el joven salió ya vestido, secando su cabello con la toalla, su gemelo seguía riendo, el suspiró pesadamente y se sentó en la cama mirando al suelo. Así que la hija de Gray… esto sería interesante…

.

.

.

Morgan salía de su primera clase oficial como alumna de Amoris, y para ser franca el nivel académico estaba por encima de muchos otros colegios, lo bueno era que no se consideraba una mala estudiante y aunque el álgebra no era su fuerte se las arregló para sobrevivir. Ahora caminaba con Iris y Violetta rumbo al aula de ciencias, donde tocaba la siguiente materia según su horario…

-madre mía no entendí nada! –dijo Violetta algo desanimada

-tranquila Vi, Kim nos ayudará con esto te lo aseguro! –Iris le sonrió para calmarle

-a mi me pareció algo confuso pero creo que puedo con eso…-Morgan se acomodó los anteojos con cierto orgullo y las otras dos le miraron contentas, bueno si Kim no podía ayudarles ya tendrían tutora.

Iban de prisa porque el maestro no tardaba en llegar Morgan ni siquiera había podido llevar sus libros a su nuevo casillero por lo que cargarlos era muy pesado ¡joder! Apenas empezaba y ya estaba hartándose de las clases! Al dar la vuelta en la esquina la joven chocó con alguien que también venía de prisa y su pila de libros cayó… sobre aquella persona…

-oh dios! Perdona yo…–la muchacha se levantó del suelo y comenzó a quitar los libros hasta que él se enderezó y le miró por encima de ellos, ella se topó con un par de conocidos ojos grises y una media sonrisa

-no sabía que fueras ratón de biblioteca… señorita Gray…-el pelirrojo amplió mas esa sonrisa cuando la vio fruncir el ceño

-de donde vengo se dice "disculpe usted"…-musitó ella terminando de coger sus cosas, entonces él pudo ponerse de pie. El comentario pareció hacerle gracia porque arqueó la ceja y torció esa sonrisita con cierto tinte de humor

-tal vez pero yo no tuve la culpa, preciosa…-el joven se acomodó la chaqueta como si nada mientras ella le fulminaba con la mirada, cuando reparó en eso volvió a fijar sus ojos en la niña, incluso tras esas gafas podía ver ese par de preciosos zafiros brillantes, si… la chica Gray era muy bonita…- qué?...

-cómo que ¿qué?...-inquirió la muchacha alzando una ceja- no piensas decir nada? Tiraste mis cosas!...

-yo? Tu eres la despistada que no se fija por donde va!... ¿para qué te sirven ese par de gafas cariño?...-mientras ella hacía el coraje de su vida el muchacho se divertía de lo lindo,¡ era una monada! Hacía mucho que una niña no le plantaba cara… probablemente porque no le conocía bien, no le enorgullecía eso precisamente pero tenía una reputación de problemático en el colegio…

-con todo y mis gafas veo mejor que tu…-replicó por lo bajo dándose la media vuelta, visto que no iba a sacar nada discutiendo estaba dispuesta a marcharse hasta que el joven le cerró el paso, siempre con esa irritante sonrisita…

-Ok,… de acuerdo… lo siento ¿contenta?...-ella parpadeó un par de veces confundida ¿entonces solo lo hacía para molestarle?- soy Castiel… tu eres Gray no?...

-Morgan…-sonrió un poco, no era tan mal tipo… cuando no estaba de insoportable, claro.

-así que Morgan Gray…-el pelirrojo le miró de arriba hacia abajo con total descaro mientras a ella se le subían los colores al rostro con aquella invasiva inspección a su persona ¿no quería mejor desvestirla? – pues mucho gusto…-dijo entre risas al ver la cara de ella, le pareció bastante inocente esa reacción

-Pe… ¡pervertido!...-chilló la jovencita con los libros en la cara, luego se echó a correr, Castiel rió un poco

-hasta luego…-dijo en voz alta y muerto de risa ¿Qué clase de chica era? Otra hubiera dicho "el gusto es mío" y se le hubiera lanzado encima, fue demasiado obvio.

Aunque a decir verdad fue suerte toparse así con ella porque cuando supiera lo que decían por ahí seguro no iba a querer hablarle… parecía simpática, pero no lo diría o arruinaría su imagen, y tampoco estaba de mal ver, si le faltó un poco a la parte de arriba pero lo compensaban ese par de piernas bien torneadas, y también tenía carácter... Castiel sonrió para sí, por lo menos ese curso no sería tan aburrido.

-Cas?... gatito a donde fuiste?...-escuchó la voz de Debrah al otro lado del pasillo y dio un respingo

-oh maldición!...-luego se escabulló por el otro corredor, había olvidado por completo por qué venía tan de prisa, para alejarse de… ESO!

Mientras Morgan llegó al salón todavía con las mejillas rosadas, pidió una disculpa al maestro por su retardo y su alivio fue enorme cuando vio que se trataba de el señor Farrés, este sonrió y le indicó que pasara, de inmediato Iris levantó la mano señalando un asiento junto al de ellas y ella lo ocupó enseguida

-dónde estabas? –preguntó en un susurro Iris mientras apuntaba lo que el maestro puso en la pizarra

-un idiota me tiró los libros –respondió ella de igual modo "un Sexy pelirrojo idiota que me desvistió con la mirada…" pensó para sí haciendo un mohín de disgusto, y la risa de Iris no se hizo esperar

-señorita Iris? –el maestro volteó a verle y ella se encogió en su silla

-Lo siento…-musitó. Violeta trataba de aguantar la risa pero el resto de la clase no fue tan amable y si estalló en carcajadas que el pobre profesor en vano trataba de acallar…pobrecito, era bueno pero se pasaba de bobo…

-así que Castiel ya te "saludó" –bromeó Iris aprovechando el relajo

-es un tarado…-se quejó Morgan, Violetta sonrió un poco

-yo no entendí nada de que va todo? –dijo completamente despistada del tema, Iris volvió a reír

-a veces ser telépata tiene sus ventajas…- Vi siguió en las mismas, sin captar que sucedía y Morgan se limitó a sonrojarse otra vez y apartar la vista, madre mía, una amiga que lee tu mente a veces es de lo más inoportuno…

Morgan decidió seguir prestando atención una vez la clase pudo continuar, por lo que no se fijó en el guapísimo muchacho rubio que la observaba desde la última fila, sus ojos azules se habían posado sobre la niña estudiando cada mínimo detalle… el chico sonrió de lado, ese bombón no se le escapaba, no había visto una mujer tan linda en el instituto desde esa chica Rosalya de último grado, aunque ella ya tenía novio.

Luego de que el señor Farrés diera por terminada la clase a la una de la tarde oficialmente el timbre anunció la salida, por lo que las tres chicas fueron a buscar a Kim para ver que hacían, las clases extra iniciaban a las cinco así que todavía había tiempo… sin embargo las tres muchachas se frenaron en seco cuando ese muchacho rubio de coleta hacia atrás se acercó a ellas y sonrió un poco

-buenas tardes muñequitas…-Violetta rió un poco colorada- hoy noté un ángel más en el aula y no tengo el placer de conocerle… puedo preguntar tu nombre linda?...-Morgan parpadeó un par de veces hasta que Iris le dio un codazo en la costilla

-te está hablando a ti tonta!...-ella dio un respingo y sus dos amigas la empujaron adelante

-perdónela su alteza, es un poco tímida…-se disculpó Violetta – se llama Morgan…

-alteza? –la niña volteó a ver a las otras dos confundida, el muchacho rió un poco con cierto orgullo

-no querida, nada de "su alteza" soy simplemente Dake ya les dije…-luego volvió a fijar la vista en Morgan y sonrió de lado- así que tu nombre es Morgan… un placer conocerte lindura… yo soy Dakota pero mis amigas me llaman Dake…

-oh, mucho gusto Dake…

-y dime tienes algo que hacer? Mi agenda está libre… que te parece si damos una vuelta "caramelo"?...

-ay perdona, todavía no termino de desempacar todo y…bueno…

-oh lástima…-el chico pareció decepcionarse un poco, mientras atrás de ella Iris y Violetta no podían disimular su cara de asombro, ok, acababa de llegar, pero no era posible que luego de escucharlas llamarle "su alteza" se atreviera a rechazarlo así… además el príncipe Dake era ¡Guapísimo!...

-en serio lo siento Dake…

-no pasa nada dulzura…y si paso por ti en la noche? Apuesto a que no conoces todo Amoris, vamos a dar un paseo, bebemos algo… ya sabes…

-esto…-Morgan no sabía qué decir, era muy rápido. O sea, acabas de llegar, todavía ni sacas tus cosas de la valija y ya ligaste? Es demasiado bueno para creerlo… además si de chicos se trataba ella era un total desastre, no era la clase de muchacha que sabía coquetear y mucho menos que hacer cuando alguien le coqueteaba a ella…-supongo que… está bien… si no vuelvo muy tarde…

-trato hecho! Entonces hasta al rato nena… –Dake la cogió de la cintura y la acercó hacia él inesperadamente, Morgan se congeló ¿era real?¿ De repente hoy dos tíos habían tratado de besarle? Muy bien, esto no se sentía cómodo, era como aquella vez con Nathaniel , antes que Dake hiciera nada mas una mochila le golpeó el hombro y él se giró bastante fastidiado

-lo siento…-susurró con voz suave aquél muchacho y Morgan arqueó las cejas cuando vio que se trataba de Kentin, este le miró de fijo a los ojos un par de segundos y luego siguió su camino

-fíjate por dónde vas…! –se quejó el rubio lo que Morgan aprovechó para soltarse y caminar de prisa hasta Iris y Violetta, con la mano se despidió del chico y literalmente las arrastró lejos de ahí, Cuando Dake se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde…-uy, se me escapó… ese Kentin, eso fue a propósito…

El par de chicas fue literalmente sacado del edificio, luego Morgan respiró tranquila. Violetta miró a todos lados buscando a Kim, con todo el relajo ni siquiera pudieron verla seguro ella igual les buscaba, Iris con la mano en la cadera miró inquisitivamente a su nueva amiga

-ok ¿cómo le haces? Llevo año y medio en este lugar y nadie me tira la onda, y tú en menos de 24 horas ya ligaste con Nathaniel, Castiel te desviste con la mirada y vas a salir con el príncipe Dakota!... tienes que decirme qué haces, ¿ese es tu poder? Eres una afrodita?... te lo ruego Morgan ¡apiádate de mí!...

-NO!... oye te lo juro no hice nada! –se quejó ella, Iris suspiró por lo bajo y se apachurró en una de las bancas de afuera

-jamás tendré novio… ¡ay! Es que no pesco ni un resfriado chicas, es deprimente…

-y para qué quieres un novio si la tecnología ya avanzó tanto?…-Kim rió y ellas se dieron vuelta y la vieron caminar hacia donde estaban- si tanto te urge acción ve al bazar y te compras uno de esos que usan baterías …- bromeó la morena y las tres chicas quedaron como tomates

-Kim! No digas eso! –chilló Violetta tapando su cara, la joven no paraba de reír, Morgan fijó su vista en el segundo piso del edificio y ahí en los barandales estaba Kentin de nuevo, mirando a la nada perdido en sus pensamientos. Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo… esa mirada la había visto antes…

-Morgan! –ella volteó y sus tres amigas se habían adelantado- vienes o no?...

-espérenme!...

.

.

.

A las cinco en punto cada uno se dirigía a su clase práctica, algunos tenían y otros no, se turnaban los días porque eran pocos los maestros y mucho estudiante, por lo que Morgan como no había desarrollado una habilidad todavía no tenía una clase aun, se había limitado a esperar a las muchachas bajo un árbol leyendo un buen libro. Terminó de desempacar todo y también había preparado su ropa para esa noche, pero la verdad ya no estaba tan tranquila de salir sola con Dake, ni siquiera se conocían…

Sin pensarlo las palabras de su madre resonaron en su memoria "no entregues tu corazón" ¿qué habrá querido decirle? Sería una advertencia, o solo la preocupación de una madre. Bueno era cierto que la juventud estaba muy alocada esos días pero ella no era idiota, no pensaba pasar a la cama de nadie, no hasta estar lista…

-ay dios…- aunque siendo honesta consigo misma no sabía cómo tratar con los chicos. Nunca tuvo un novio ni algo parecido, era tan indiferente a los muchachos siempre que el hecho de que ahora la rodearan como a la reina del panal le hacía enfadar. Seguramente es por mi apellido pensó cerrando de golpe el libro y dejándolo de lado…

-así que Drácula…-la niña levantó la mirada para encontrar unos ojos dorados observarle, Nathaniel se frotó la nuca algo indeciso y finalmente al ver que no decía nada suspiró-puedo?...

Ella dio un respingo cuando él señaló el sitio junto al suyo. Morgan se había tumbado en el césped bajo el árbol, las chicas dijeron que su clase tomaba alrededor de una hora así que había buscado un sitio apartado para estar tranquila y leer, jamás pensó encontrar a alguien bajo ese tétrico y solitario roble por lo que ver ahí al rubio la sorprendió bastante.

-si quieres…-respondió un tanto indiferente. Para sorprenderla todavía más el muchacho se sentó junto a ella sin decir nada más. Era algo muy raro, él no parecía querer charlar y ella le miraba de reojo, volvió a coger su libro y antes de abrirlo de nuevo el chico finalmente habló…

-te gustan?...

-huh?-ella le miró sin entender, Nathaniel se rascó la cabellera un poco exasperado

-sí, los vampiros… te gustan?...

-ah, eso… sí. Creo que son seres increíbles, aunque su existencia sería muy problemática para ellos…

-sería? –Nath arqueó las cejas un tanto divertido por lo que ella decía. Al parecer esta chica todavía no entendía en qué clase de lugar estaba.

-pues si… eso de beber sangre…

-tal vez no sea tan malo no crees? –susurró Nathaniel apoyando la espalda contra el árbol y alzando la vista al cielo. Las nubes anaranjadas y rosas regadas aquí y allá, era algo hermoso…

-no sé, debe ser triste no poder comer más que eso, o no salir de día… -Morgan seguía mirándole de reojo, era sumamente extraño que quisiera charlar con ella siendo que en la mañana se puso como fiera.

-has leído demasiada ficción…-dijo entre risas el rubio, ella arqueó las cejas- no son como los pintan necesitan sangre para mantener su inmortalidad…y el sol no mata, solo es incómodo…

-ah sí?...-ahora ella le escuchaba con interés- sabes mucho… a ti también te gustan los vampiros?

-no exactamente…-dijo bajando la mirada, no es que estuviera muy conforme con su linaje- sin embargo es natural saber sobre ellos cuando se es uno, no crees?...-el joven rubio le miró con una ligera sonrisita y Morgan se levantó como resorte

-ah? Perdón, cómo dijiste?...-Nath echó a reír viendo la reacción de esa niña, estaba totalmente asombrada y eso le parecía hasta cierto punto adorable, era muy inocente, tanto que no tenía ni idea de que aquí en Amoris podías hallar casi cualquier cosa… incluyendo vampiros

-pero no pongas esa cara, es muy normal, y no es lo más raro del mundo sabes? Un chico en el último grado puede convertirse en rana…

-pe… pero… yo…-ella frunció el ceño molesta, si claro, ahora quería tomarle el pelo ¿no? Pues se iba a enterar!...-aaaah! Bueno, ya entendí, te parece gracioso burlarte de mí no?, pues no se va a poder…

-oye, oye… aguarda! Morgan!...-Nathaniel la vio coger su libro y darse la media vuelta enfadada y sintió la necesidad de ir tras ella, ciertamente no planeaba burlarse sino hacer las paces, y no solo por lo que su padre dijo esa mañana, se sintió mal por haberla asustado así, Morgan no tenía la culpa de nada… aunque tampoco había decidido qué hacer con respecto a lo que vino su padre a pedirle…-Morgan espera!...

-qué quieres! –protestó ella girándose cuando él le cogió el brazo, la chica se veía muy molesta Nath solamente mostró una sonrisita

-no estoy bromeando…-dijo él en tono suave ella le miró a los ojos fijamente, estos destellaron con un brillo dorado y la chica retrocedió un paso del susto

- entonces tu…

-sí… bueno, no es lo que crees… pero sí. Soy medio vampiro…-explicó un tanto apenado, sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas lo delataron al instante- mi padre es uno pero mi madre no.

-eso es… asombroso…-dijo con genuina admiración, tanto que Nath volvió a ruborizarse esta vez con más intensidad-y también los tienes?...

-que, estos? –el rubio levantó un poco su labio superior con el pulgar y enseñó a la joven uno de sus colmillos- si los tengo, son muy molestos, no me sirven para nada y siempre acabo hiriéndome los labios…

-Nunca has mordido a nadie? –preguntó arqueando las cejas y acercando un poco el rostro para mirar mejor al joven, como era bajita la altura de Nathaniel suponía algo difícil para ella

-n-no en realidad…-musitó tímidamente el chico, ¿a ver, a ver…qué pasó? Ahora ella lo estaba intimidando? Desde cuándo? Quien sabe pero ese par de ojos azules eran hechizantes aun mas que los suyos propios.- eso se hacía antes ahora no, mi madre nos sirve una copa de vez en cuando a mí y mi hermana pero nada más…

-uff, es un alivio –ella sonrió un poco

-temías que te mordiera? –el arqueó una ceja un tanto divertido

-la verdad si… llegué a pensar por un minuto que eso que estuviste a punto de hacer en la sala de delegados era morderme…-Nath dio un respingo, ciertamente la idea pasó por su cabeza ese momento pero la desechó de inmediato y mejor optó simplemente por darle un susto, jamás mordería a nadie nunca ¡no sería como él jamás!

-pues sobre eso…-el volvió a frotarse la nuca- quería…ofrecerte una disculpa… me porté muy mal, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con nuestro pasado familiar y yo…quisiera que por favor olvidaras eso, me apena mucho haber actuado así…

-no te preocupes –Morgan sonrió contenta y estrechó su mano- entonces ahora somos amigos no?...

-huh? –él le miró con los ojos bien abiertos, era la primera persona en darle su confianza sin juzgarlo primero, incluso luego de que se portó como lo hizo, sin darse cuenta Nathaniel esbozó una sonrisita también…-si, claro que sí…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

Bueno, Morgan y Nath hicieron las paces ¿qué sucederá de ahora en adelante? Cómo le irá en su cita y qué clase de chico es el carismático príncipe Dakota? Kentin es más misterioso de lo que parece y Castiel también ya se presentó en escena, ¿y los gemelos cuando llegarán?... dudas y críticas envíen su comentario ¡

Hasta otra mis lindas Sucrettes!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas! Como ven estoy yendo algo rapidito con este fic, creo que porque ya tenía algo preparado en la laptop, que bueno, en fin, gracias por leer y comentar y por agregar a favoritos son un amor, que bueno que les guste la historia y pues nada mas decirles que alguna sugerencia que tengan pueden hacerla llegar con gusto las tomo en cuenta! **

**Ahora si Let´s Read!**

**The Game of Love**

**Capítulo III.- La cita…**

"_El viento era fresco, el cielo azul y claro y las risas de niños llenaban el ambiente, escuchaba a las maestras también pero no quería entrar al aula, luego me harían pintar palitos y bolitas en un papel o alguna otra cosa aburrida, estaba mejor donde me encontraba ahora… ella me llevaba de la mano casi a tirones, reía… decía que quería ir al columpio una vez más…"_

_-me empujas Ken?... por favor?...-suplicó con esa vocecita dulce y sus enormes ojos azules de cachorrito_

_-e…esto… sí…-alcanzo a responder tímidamente mientras ella se sienta en el columpio, yo suavemente le hago moverse y ella vuelve a reír…_

_-más alto Ken!...-ella sigue riendo, y yo no puedo evitar sentir que mi barriga tiene mariposas, siento calientes los cachetes y estoy como atontado mirando su lindo cabello como la plata brillar con el sol, aunque ahora es corto ella dice que lo dejará crecer… porque le dije que se vería más bonita de cabello largo… _

_-Ken! Tus papás vinieron por ti!...-escuché a la maestra llamarme, no quiero ir… no sé por qué pero siento que no volveremos a vernos_

_-vamos! Ven conmigo!...-le digo a prisa mientras ella deja de columpiarse, me pregunta que pasa y yo no contesto, siento que se me acaba el tiempo… la llevo a donde están los armarios de mochilas y cojo la mía_

_-qué pasa?... tus lentes están empañados…-ella me mira, siempre con esa sonrisa… y me siento tan mal de no poder decirle lo mucho que me gusta que sonría…-te has sentido mal Ken?_

_-nop… no es eso…-de prisa saqué de mi mochila mi tesoro y lo puse en sus manitas muy nervioso-quiero que te quedes con esto…_

_-tu osito?...-ella se sorprende, no lo esperaba, sobre todo porque nunca le presto mi osito a nadie…-de verdad? gracias es monísimo!_

_-Ken! Dónde estás cariño? Mamá te está esperando…-la maestra me busca! No quiero ir! Es todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza, si voy no volveré a verla y no quiero eso..._

_-sí… así siempre que lo veas te acordarás de que somos amigos…-le sonrío, ella hace lo mismo, es tan bonita como un ángel, de repente se quita el cinto rosa de que tiene en el cabello y lo pone en mi manita_

_-entonces yo te doy eso, es mi favorito…-de algún modo eso me hizo sentir mejor, era como una señal… nos volveríamos a ver…_

_-ahí estas! Ven cielo mamá ya vino a buscarte, mañana jugarás con ella…_

_la maestra me toma del brazo y me aleja, ella se despide de mí con la mano y una sonrisa y yo quiero salir corriendo, me dicen que mañana jugaré con ella de nuevo, esa maestra no sabe nada!... no quiero dejar de verla, no quiero olvidarme de ella!...por favor suéltenme quiero volver… quiero… quiero…"_

_**. . . . . **_

Se levantó de golpe y sudando, su respiración agitada y el cabello revuelto, miró a todos lados y se encontró solo en la habitación, había sido todo un mal sueño. Kentin se dejó caer sobre la cama de nuevo suspirando pesadamente luego cogió el reloj despertador y vio que eran las cinco treinta de la tarde…

-ay no… me quedé dormido…-musitó por lo bajo levantándose de prisa, llegaría tarde a su clase y todo por andar soñando tonterías…-hace mucho que no tenía ese sueño…

De cualquier modo ¿cuándo comenzó con eso? En realidad no tenía mucha idea, debió haber tenido cinco o seis años, pero de algo estaba seguro, esa niña era real. Y él lo sabía porque su oso también lo fue, su madre se lo regaló para un cumpleaños y dijo que sería su mejor amigo, por eso nunca lo prestaba a nadie. Sin embargo se lo dio a ella… ¿por qué a ella? Solo la recordaba en sueños, pero lo que sentía en ese breve lapso mientras soñaba era algo que no había vuelto a sentir nunca…

-ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre…-musitó con cierta tristeza y volvió a tirarse en la cama cerrando los ojos, de todos modos ya no llegaría a tiempo a la clase aunque corriera, el campo de prácticas estaba a treinta minutos de su edificio y para colmo… él vivía solo. Era uno de los pocos chicos que no tenía un compañero de piso y no porque no quería sino porque ellos le evitaban pero siempre había sido así… ¿o no?...

**.**

**.**

**.**

-creo que este está bien! –chilló Iris dando un par de brinquitos y aplaudiendo

-no crees que es un poco… revelador? –dijo Violetta frotándose la barbilla

-se vería mejor en negro, el rosa es empalagoso…-sugirió Kim dando una vuelta alrededor, Morgan simplemente estaba de pie con una cara de derrota total y los lentes caídos hasta la punta de la nariz como si fuera alguna especie de caricatura, las tres amigas cuchicheaban entre ellas mientras la joven Gray reía nerviosamente

-a alguna le interesa mi opinión? –preguntó en voz alta y las tres dejaron de hablar y voltearon a verle

-bueno, supongo… tu lo vas a usar –Kim sonrió ligeramente- oh vamos "pequeña" no pensabas de verdad llevar los jeans o si?

-por qué no? Siempre visto con Jeans…-se quejó- además solo voy a tomar un refresco, nada más…

-ay no querida, no conoces a Dakota…-Violetta cogió un vestido verde entre toda la pila de ropa que tenía Iris en el piso y sobre las camas- seguramente querrá ir al club y créeme no quieres ir ahí vestida de Jeans… todos van con ropa de fiesta…

-huh?... yo no accedí a ir a un sitio así! –chilló Morgan sonrojada y las otras tres rieron a carcajadas- no en serio, nunca he ido a un club… no sabía que habían ese tipo de cosas aquí en el campus!

-como? Claro que sí… la mitad de los estudiantes aquí son mayores de edad amiga… aunque si te digo la verdad a mi nunca me han invitado a ir- contestó Violetta un tanto apenada-Amoris es un lugar enorme, incluso tiene su propio centro de compras no te alcanzaría un día para visitar todo el campus…

- Y seguro Dake querrá llevarte ahí, no perdería la oportunidad de mostrarse por el club con la señorita Gray del brazo…-Kim le quitó el vestido a Vi y lo tiró entre el montón- ay Iris qué te compras en el bazar estos son de chiquillas, aunque uno de los míos tampoco le va a quedar…

-Y qué tal este? – la de trenza rebuscó entre el montón y cogió por fin un vestido rojo ajustado al cuello con un moño, con un poco de escote en la parte de atrás no era muy corto pero tampoco parecería una monja

-bingo! Si ya decía yo…-la morena lo cogió en seguida y se lo dio a Morgan- anda peque, ponte esto a ver cómo te queda

-mmmm…. Ya qué…-musitó y corrió al baño, aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo debía admitir que era bastante divertido una noche de chicas, nunca tuvo amigas así en casa, de hecho siempre estudió a parte, tuvo algunos tutores hasta la secundaria que fue cuando comenzó a asistir a una escuela normal aunque…

Sobre la cómoda de Morgan estaba asentado un pequeño oso de peluche café con una camisita blanca, era su tesoro, no recordaba exactamente cómo lo obtuvo, pero sabía que se lo había dado alguien especial…

-ok, ya estoy, ¿listas?...-cuando ellas gritaron que sí Morgan salió del baño y Violetta sonrió impresionada

-estas hermosa! – Iris le miró con un puchero- oh nunca me quedó así a mí… hazme un favor Morgan y quédate con el vestido, yo no podría verme bien con él luego de mirarte…

-nada mal pequeña, Dakota va a babear, lo juro! –Morgan completó el conjunto con un broche rojo de estrella en el cabello sus botas altas rojo satín y brillo labial y la verdad, es que sus amigas no mentían, la chica estaba espectacular…

-ay! Y qué hacemos con los lentes! –musitó Violetta un tanto indecisa

-ah no, estos no puedo quitármelos… -explicó la joven Gray- los tengo desde muy niña, no estoy bien sin mis gafas…

-nah, déjalos si hasta le dan clase y todo –Kim guiñó un ojo y ella lo agradeció infinitamente, de todos modos nunca se quitaba los lentes, bueno ni para dormir…Unos golpecitos en la puerta y la voz de Dake le hicieron a todas pegar un respingo

-ya llegó! Bueno Morgan ¡suerte! –chillaron sus amigas contentas y ella solo sonrió, estaba un poco nerviosa pero no quería decepcionar a sus nuevas mejores amigas, ellas sí que estaban entusiasmadas, así que se despidió y salió a ver al muchacho. Iris le vio marcharse y su sonrisa se transformó en un gesto de remordimiento… "oh Morgan…debiste decirlo amiga…"

-creen que estará bien?...-musitó la de cabello naranja sentándose en la cama

-huh? Por qué lo dices? –Kim arqueó una ceja

-bueno.. . Es que me pareció… que ella no estaba muy convencida de ir…-Iris jugaba con sus dedos era algo difícil decir "leí su mente"

-A-ay dios… será que Morgan nunca ha salido con nadie antes? –musitó Violetta con las mejillas rosadas

-qué? No creo eso, ella es muy bonita, y solo llegó al colegio y los chicos ya la están acosando…-Iris cogió un vaso de refresco sobre la mesita y dio un sorbo

-aunque recuerden cómo se puso con lo del club… saben qué yo digo que vayamos a buscarla, con su apellido más de uno querrá hacerle algo…ok ¡chicas cojan un vestido y pónganselo pero pitando! Yo voy a mi piso y vuelvo en cinco…-Kim salió a prisa a su curto que estaba en el edificio de en frente y las otras dos empezaron a buscar un vestido qué ponerse

-Gracias Iris yo no tengo ninguno así en mi cuarto y ni pedírselo a Carla, esa es un Hígado! –musitó la de cabello morado, Iris se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa

-no pasa nada, total que ropa tengo, anda coge uno que nos vamos rapidito! "ay dios espero que Morgan esté bien…" –pensó para sí la muchacha con un poco de remordimiento todavía…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahora Morgan se encontraba en un deportivo rojo con Dake al volante, el muchacho estaba de lo más apuesto, una camisa amarilla un pantalón y un saco blanco y zapatos de vestir negros, llevaba al cuello un cordel negro con un caracol que le daba mucho estilo.

-pero que adorable luces Morgan! –el sonrió un poco- honestamente me sorprendiste, estás mucho más bonita de lo que imaginé que estarías…

-umm. Gracias… esto… a dónde vamos Alteza?...-musitó tímidamente la niña ¡joder! Vi tenía razón el campus era enorme! Y hasta lago tenían y toda la cosa!

-Dake…-el rió un poco, ¡esta niña era un dulce! Cualquier otra ya hubiera pedido que la llevara a cenar o a algún sitio caro y elegante, con el dinero que tenía era muy popular entre las mujeres, - quiero ir a l club, es genial, hay buena música y ambiente, oh y está junto al lago… allí, vez?

Dake señaló la otra orilla del lago y la chica alcanzó a distinguir un edificio con muchas luces y algunos autos aparcados, aunque se veía un poco rústico, daba la impresión de uno de esos palacetes en Hawaii o las Bahamas donde podías ir y sentarte en los banquillos y el mesero te servía agua de coco y piña en una copa enorme…

-parece agradable…-ella sonrió y Dake siguió conduciendo, seguramente con ella lo pasaría muy bien, era una joven encantadora…

Cuando llegaron el chico aparcó y de inmediato entraron, todas las miradas se centraron en él y no solo esta vez porque fuera Dakota, conocido príncipe de del reino Mermaidian en Australia, sino también por aquella preciosa chica que venía con él, seguramente a esta hora Morgan Gray ya era noticia de todos…

-ven preciosa, aquí hay una mesa…-Dake escogió una mesa para dos cerca del pequeño escenario en la parte de adelante donde había colocada una batería un amplificador y un par de micrófonos. Un joven alto con camiseta deportiva subió y dejó unas guitarras –qué bien hoy hay tocada! Te va a encantar esto!

-huh? Tocada?...

-si linda, a veces vienen grupos locales a dar conciertos en el club, es muy común aunque no se a quien le toca turno hoy… seguro será bueno…eh chico! –llamó al mesero y este vino en segundos- se bueno y trae dos refrescos y unos bocadillos vale? Ah! Pero nada que tenga atún…

-como guste joven…

El mesero se retiró y Morgan estaba impresionada, tanto con Dake como con el resto del lugar, pensó que sería uno de esos hoyos de mala muerte donde estaba lleno de tipos con cadenas en el cuello y pelos parados donde tocaban música horrible, pero en realidad era bastante diferente, había un ambiente relajado y las personas eran más normales que en su imaginación, los chicos iban bien vestidos y las chicas con vestidos de fiesta o de coctel… tal vez debería sacar la nariz de los libros de vez en cuando y vivir un poco para variar, se puso paranoica por nada…

-oh perdona…ordené por ambos soy un idiota, ¿quieres tomar otra cosa? Un Martini o algo?...-Dake se veía apenado

-qué? No! No bebo…-ella sonrió ligeramente- soy menor de edad aún…

-ah?... no tienes 18? Ay soy un asaltacunas…-rió por lo bajo….

-y tampoco me gusta el atún…-agregó con una sonrisa mientras jugaba tímidamente con un mechón de cabello, Dake le miraba como bobo mientras las luces hacían resaltar las mejillas rosadas de la chica ¡Cupido lanza y… da en el blanco! el inconquistable había sido conquistado!

Siguieron charlando un rato más hasta que el encargado subió al pequeño escenario y anunció la banda que abriría hoy la tocada, luego subió un grupo de chicos y minutos después había buena música en el lugar, Dake y Morgan bailaron un rato, luego la chica se disculpó diciendo que necesitaba ir al servicio

-solo será un momento –ella sonrió y se levantó, el joven príncipe la observó irse, mas luego se levantó como resorte de su lugar al ver que tres sujetos habían dejado su mesa y seguido a Morgan, el arqueó la ceja extrañado, conocía a mucha gente del campus y esos definitivamente no eran conocidos suyos.

La joven Gray caminó hasta la parte de atrás donde estaban los sanitarios, con tanta gente le fue un poco difícil pasar pero ya por fin los encontraba, antes de entrar sintió un tirón del brazo y al darse vuelta había frente a ella un chico alto guapo de cabello oscuro y ojos castaños que venía con otros dos sujetos

-usted es Morgan Gray no?...-preguntó con cierta indiferencia

-S-si… qué sucede?...

-que viene con nosotros señorita…-el joven le jaló de nuevo tratando de arrastrarla y la chica se soltó bruscamente

-claro que no! –dijo enojada dando la vuelta pero los otros le cerraron el paso- qué hacen déjenme pasar!

-perdone por favor…- aquel extraño joven volvió a cogerle del brazo y aún con ella poniendo resistencia fácilmente la arrastró hasta la puerta de atrás, Morgan al sentir que no podía soltarse comenzó a gritar

-Dake! Dake ayúdame! Alguien! …-ella se desesperaba más todavía al ver que con la música tan alta no le escuchaban

El príncipe se abría paso entre la gente y alcanzó a oír débilmente los gritos de la muchacha pero cuando llegó no había nadie ahí. La llamó un par de veces y al no escucharla entró de prisa al baño de damas, un par de chicas estaban retocándose el maquillaje y gritaron al verle ahí el pobre rubio tuvo que salir antes que un zapato se estampara en su nariz. Morgan tembló al ver que la arrastraban hasta un auto negro y puso más fuerza entonces aquel chico extraño se detuvo y los que venían con él también hicieron lo mismo

-por favor no quiero hacerlo a la mala…-dijo casi con dulzura, Morgan tragó saliva y le miró a los ojos, era extraño, por qué alguien con ese semblante tan tranquilo y maduro querría hacerle algo? Luego recordó que esa fue la impresión que tuvo de Nathaniel y de cómo le fue después por lo que volvió a dar de tirones hasta soltarse pero antes que corriera ese par de jóvenes que no habían hecho nada todavía le detuvieron, eran un muchacho alto y moreno y otro joven de cabellera esmeralda igual que sus ojos… como deseó haber hecho caso a su cabeza en ese momento y no ir a su cita, esto era lo que tanto la ponía nerviosa? Debió haberse quedado charlando con Nath bajo el roble pero no ahora estaba a punto de ser secuestrada! Bueno pero no se los pondría tan fácil…

-B-basta! Déjenme! …huh?...-Morgan se dio vuelta al escuchar unos susurros en el aire y cuando fijó de nuevo la mirada en aquel muchacho de cabello oscuro él tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar cantando alguna clase de hechizo

-lo siento mucho señorita Morgan…-susurró mirándola y en seguida ella comenzó a sentirse mareada

-D…dios… qué… pasa?...-la niña se llevó una mano a la frente, todo le daba vueltas ¿Qué diablos era esto? No tomó ni una copa y sentía que iba a caerse! Nadie sabía que estaba ahí! Y ella estaba sola con tres chicos extraños y a punto de desmayarse! –Alguien… ayúdeme…

En un esfuerzo por no caer inconsciente la joven Gray se alejó un par de pasos al ver acercarse a ella a ese misterioso chico. De pronto lo vio detenerse y su expresión tranquila se tornó sorprendida, Morgan sintió que le cogieron de la cintura y al volver la cara ligeramente encontró tras de sí a otro muchacho, ojos azules y cabellera negra, llevaba una mascada al cuello y chalequillo negro, este le miró y medio sonrió

-estás a salvo, confía en nosotros…

-de dónde has salido! –se quejó el otro chico, sus ojos almendrados destellaron ligeramente y un par de colmillos se asomaron de su boca, sus compañeros también le miraban asombrados, ninguno lo vio llegar, simplemente apareció ahí de la nada

-como se atreven a asustar así a una niña indefensa? Eso no es de caballeros…-cuando el otro par de chicos miró tras su espalda había otro joven de pie ahí, idéntico al que tenía en brazos a la chica Gray, la única diferencia eran los ojos y el cabello pues éste tenía una cabellera azul brillante y ojos violetas…

-Dajan! Jade!...-ellos asintieron al oír que les llamaban y el chico moreno se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el que tenía a su espalda, el peliazul imitó su movimiento y lo esquivó y dejando que chocara con el tronco de un árbol. Jade, el de cabello esmeralda se hincó en el suelo poniendo la palma de su mano sobre la tierra y ésta se removió creando una figura humanoide con raíces y barro que atacó de inmediato…

-iiiiuuugh acabo de lavar mi camiseta! –se quejó el chico esquivando los ataques

-Alexy! –el otro muchacho aún con Morgan en los brazos le miró preocupado, su gemelo sonrió ligeramente

-lo tengo no pasa nada! Tu a lo tuyo Armin…

-si me disculpas tengo un asunto con la señorita…-dijo el otro joven que había hechizado a Morgan, Armin ladeó una sonrisita y meneó la cabeza

-pues lo siento pero ella se queda conmigo…-dio un salto evitando otro ataque Dajan, el chico moreno y aparentemente muy veloz, y luego usando la misma velocidad apareció tras ambos golpeándolos con el pié y enviándolos a azotar en el suelo, al mismo tiempo Alexy se había deshecho del muñeco de barro y vuelto junto a su hermano

-qué hacemos Viktor, si seguimos llamaremos la atención…-musitó Jade tranquilamente mientras ayudaba a levantarse a los otros dos, el chico de cabello oscuro chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza

-déjalo Jade, ya tendremos oportunidad…-Vicktor y los otros dos se movieron velozmente y en segundos ya no estaban ahí. Alexy echó un silbidito y se rascó la cabellera

-pero que tíos tan pasados…que crees que hubieran hecho si no interveníamos?

-no sé… pero ahora entiendo por qué Lancel nos pidió el favor…- Armin suspiró viendo a la joven dormida en sus brazos- y ahora qué hacemos con ella?

-llevarla a casa no? –musitó Alexy encogiéndose de hombros…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Abrí los ojos un tanto desorientada, sentía la cabeza pesada y que todo me daba vueltas. No veía con claridad y de a poco mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la parcial oscuridad de la habitación, por fin despierto y veo un techo. Luego los recuerdos del club vienen a mi mente de golpe, siento un escalofrío en mi espina y trato de ordenar mis memorias… yo… estaba con Dakota… bebíamos un refresco y bailamos un rato… luego fui al baño y unos chicos me llevaron fuera… luego yo… ME DESMAYE!"

-oh dios no! –grité sentándome de golpe en aquella cama y apartando las sábanas de un jalón ¡gracias a dios! Estoy vestida!...

Luego volteo mirando a todos lados, no reconozco el lugar, veo algunas bolsas de papitas en el suelo y un par de camisas bien planchadas en el perchero, un poster del videojuego Halo 4, unos cascos de música y una pila enorme de juegos de video junto a la mesa de la TV donde también hay una consola, luego la puerta de la habitación se abre y yo me cubro con la sábana mirando atentamente

-joder Armin! Cuando dije llevarla a casa me refería a SU casa! –escuché que protestaba una voz de chico en la puerta

-si, si… pero no sabemos ni dónde es eso para empezar hermanito…-entonces la puerta se abrió por completo y la luz se encendió, y por fin vi a un par de muchachos entrar discutiendo al cuarto, ¡no eran los tipos que vi en el club! Aunque reconocí al chico de ojos azules…

-oh, perdona, te hemos despertado verdad? – el de cabello azul sonrió amigable

-n-no ya lo estaba…

-uff menos mal, temí que el cántico hubiera sido más fuerte…-el otro se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla ofreciéndome una coca cola de botella- toma, necesitas azúcar eso reactivará tu sistema nervioso… ah por cierto te encuentras bien?

-esto… sí…-respondí bastante mosqueada- gracias por ayudarme hace rato… ummm soy Morgan y tú eres?...

-ah claro! Perdona, yo soy Armin y él Alexy, mi hermano… uff anoche sí que estuviste en problemas niña…-sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza como campanadas especialmente la primera "anoche"

-E-espera! Como que "anoche"? ya amaneció? Qué hora es?... –ellos parpadearon y luego echaron a reír en frente mío mientras yo me sentía peor que un borracho que despierta de una resaca de tres días… en serio gracias a dios que tenía mi ropa puesta o juro por todos los santos que no tendría idea de qué me pasó…

-tranquila… son las ocho de la mañana…-Alexy abrió las cortinas y la luz del sol entró de golpe al cuarto entonces apagaron las lámparas, no estaban bromeando era ya de día…

-de verdad les agradezco pero tengo que irme! Ay dios… debo hablar con Dake y las chicas! Decirles que estoy bien! – genial! En mi primer día oficial de colegio y había sido casi secuestrada por tres chicos rarísimos, aunque también guapísimos había que decirlo, y al mismo tiempo recatada por otros dos igual o más guapos que los primeros, intenté ponerme de pie pero apenas y di tres pasos cuando sentí que todo me daba vueltas de nuevo y estuve a punto de caer al suelo, un par de brazos me sostuvieron antes de eso y me encontré con la mirada azul cristalina de Armin y esa sonrisita burlona, bueno era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un chico y no pude evitar que mis mejillas se pusieran rojas… sé que es una tontería en un momento así pero mi corazón latió con fuerza, sus brazos eran tan cálidos…

-eh tranquila… -suavemente me cogió en brazos y volvió a ponerme en la cama, se sentó a mi lado y gentilmente apartó un par de mechones de mi frente- no pasa nada Morgan, relájate, todavía no te recuperas… duerme un poco más y luego te llevaremos a casa está bien?...

Moví la cabeza para decirle que estaba de acuerdo, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Me voy a quedar sola con estos dos otra vez? Sé que es una locura pero la mirada de Armin me dice que puedo confiar en él… y siento que voy a tenerlos muy cerca a ambos desde ahora… no pude seguir mirándole sentí los parpados pesados…

**.**

**.**

**.**

En ese mismo momento un apuesto chico rubio de coleta estaba siendo colgado de la rama de un árbol por dos pares de enredaderas, estaba atado con ellas de pies y manos y colgaba por la cintura, no era un árbol alto apenas un pequeño naranjo pero si lo suficiente como para alejar los pies de Dakota del suelo, tres lindas muchachas lo rodeaban con el ceño fruncido, habían estado persiguiéndolo toda la noche desde que lo hallaron solo en el club y aun con sus vestidos de noche ahí en el patio de su edificio lo habían llevado a rastras y puesto en la situación en la que estaba, al principio creyó que lo pasaría de maravilla, es decir no cualquier día eras secuestrado por tres lindas y (según él) ardientes y fogosas mujercitas… pero….

-habla ya galán estoy perdiendo la paciencia, ¿qué hiciste con nuestra amiga?...-Kim frunció el ceño enojada y cogió una rama del suelo, Dake tragó saliva- o tal vez prefieres que te dé una ayudadita? – la chica apuntó con la rama a su entrepierna y el pataleó

-nooooo, deja mi hombría en paz ya les dije muñequitas, yo no sé dónde está Morgan! –se quejó haciendo un puchero

-mentiroso! –chilló Violetta haciendo un gesto con las manos y las lianas de las que pendía el muchacho se apretaron más

-Ay! No seas tan dura linda, castígame mejor de otra forma…-Dake le guiño un ojo y la muchachita se sonrojó

-pervertidoooooo!

-jamás debimos dejar que invitaras a Morgan! Habla de una vez o te dejo sin descendencia!-Kim se enfadó al ver que el chico se lo tomaba a juego y todavía tenía el descaro de coquetear con Violetta Iris echó un suspiro y meneó la cabeza

-nada chicas, en lo único que piensa este tío es en como quitarnos el vestido…-dijo con las mejillas levemente rosadas, había leído su mente todo el tiempo pero no parecía estar mintiendo…

-entonces dices que él no tiene a Morgan? –preguntó Vi preocupada, sin embargo no dejaba de señalar hacia el naranjo donde las lianas que tenían preso al príncipe Dakota seguían enredándose en su cuerpo…

-ya les dije desde el principio que no primores! –protestó el rubio pataleando de nuevo- yo no le haría daño a una mujer, las amo a todas! Y mucho menos a una delicada flor como la niña Gray!...

-ok, entonces esperas que te creamos? –Kim le miró con las manos en la cadera y él asintió desesperadamente- según tú, Morgan estaba contigo, se fue al sanitario y de ahí ya no la viste más?...

-si les juro que sí!... me sacó mucho de onda pero es cierto!

-es imposible que ella lo haya plantado así –Meditó Iris un poco- es un idiota pero Morgan no sería capaz de dejarle ahí solo, no tenía ni como volver…

-ciertamente…-Dake arqueó una ceja algo ofendido, pero luego sus ojos brillaron con estrellitas y sonrió como tonto- pero por eso la amo! Ella es única! Otra hubiera ido hasta a mi dormitorio pero Morgan Gray es distinta! Y por eso mismo será mi chica!

-Callate!- le gritaron las tres muchachas y Dake siguió pataleando colgado del árbol

-y qué hacemos las clases ya empezaron! –Iris se llevó las manos a las sienes sacudiendo la cabeza- ay dios, fue nuestra culpa chicas… y si algo malo le pasa?

-tsk… Mejor ni lo digas, cero y van dos… casi le tiro un madero en la cabeza y ahora esto…-musitó Kim

-me quieren decir que hace el príncipe Dakota colgado del naranjo señoritas?...—las tres chicas se giraron al instante al escuchar esa voz y sonrieron nerviosamente al ver detrás al profesor Dimitri, muy sorprendido por cierto…

-ayyyy profe! Profe sálveme! Estas chicas quieren abusar de mí! Quieren quitarme mi virginidad!–chilló el muchacho retorciéndose en las lianas y a Dimitri se le escurrió una gotita de sudor en la frente al más puro estilo de una caricatura oriental…

-no es cierto! Él secuestró a Morgan! –Apuntó Violetta con las mejillas rojas- seguramente quería llevarla a su dormitorio y hacerle alguna porquería! - el joven profesor suspiró y negó con la cabeza tratando de no reírse, aunque el asunto en si fuera muy serio era de lo mas chistosa la escena que tenía en frente, por fin al coqueto de Dake le habían dado una lección… a ver si ahora se andaba con cuidado y dejaba de ligar con muchachitas y llevárselas a su cuarto….

-aunque me gustaría dejarlo ahí colgado, chicas bajen al príncipe…-antes que protestaran Dimitri siguió hablando- él no tiene nada que ver con lo que le pasó a la señorita Gray…

-pero maestro! Y entonces qué pasa donde esta nuestra amiga? –Iris le miró preocupada

-ella se encuentra bien, si van a sus clases la verán en un par de horas…

-en serio? –Kim parecía muy aliviada

-se los aseguro, me lo han dicho personalmente… ahora vayan a clases…-ellas asinieron y regresaron al edificio por sus cosas

-eeeeeh! Oigan muñequitas me van a dejar aquí?... mínimo denme su número no?...-chilló Dake aun colgado del árbol Dimitri meneó la cabeza y cortó las lianas haciendo que el joven príncipe cayera al piso "este no aprende"…

Las tres muchachas llegaron a la escuela y se dirigieron directo a sus clases, Kim tuvo que separarse porque su grupo era distinto como ella era estudiante de último grado sus materias eran otras. El día siguió pasando y no había rastros de Morgan ¿sería que el maestro Dimitri les había mentido? Y todo se ponía mas y mas raro todo el mundo se había dado cuenta que la chica Gray no fue al colegio, ya todos estaban hablando, incluso Iris escuchó a la malintencionada de Amber decir que seguramente estaba tumbada en la King zize del príncipe Dakota con lencería provocativa, porque por supuesto también se supo que él no llegó a clase y que gente los vio bailando en el club anoche…

-guárdate tus comentarios Amber…-susurró Kentin bastante incómodo y regresó su vista a la ventana…

-víbora…-dijo Iris por lo bajo al escuchar a la rubia y sus dos amigas reír, eran las doce del día y el almuerzo ya había pasado, Kim les preguntó si sabían algo de "la peque" cuando se reunieron y ellas dijeron que no, luego volvieron a los salones pues el timbre sonó de nuevo, les tocaba a tomar historia con la Profesora María Magdalena, antes que la maestra comenzara con la lección se escucharon goles en la puerta y Morgan entró en el aula con una pequeña sonrisa y a cada lado suyo como si la escoltaran se encontraban dos guapísimos gemelos… uno le cogía de la mano mientras el otro tenía su mochila de clases, Kentin le observaba con las cejas arqueadas y muy confundido ¿qué significaba eso? Y por qué le molestaba tanto? Aunque tampoco entendía bien que fijación tenía con esa chica que desde que la vio en el pasillo con el señor Farrés le había causado esa inquietud…

-buen día señorita Gray se siente ya mejor? –preguntó cortésmente la profesora y ella sintió

-si gracias…

-tomen asiento jóvenes comenzaré con la clase…-todas las chicas de la clase, incluidas Iris y Violetta miraban a la joven Gray con sorpresa y otras más como Amber con envidia, el chico de cabellos negros jaló la silla de su escritorio para que ella se sentara y luego la acomodó, dejaron la mochila de la chica a su costado y luego ambos muchachos tomaron asiento a cada lado de ella…

-viste eso? –susurró Violetta sin entender bien que pasaba

-cómo lo hace? No te digo Vi, esa chica es un imán de chicos lindos y yo no me ligo ni al conserje…

La maestra continuó dando su clase, pese a los murmullos y susurros de toda la clase, estaba visto que no podría callarles así que mejor era ignorar y continuar, Morgan se sintió un poco amedrentada por todo pues estaba consciente que ella lo había provocado sin embargo lo que esos gemelos acababan de decirle cuando por fin despertó todavía ni ella misma lograba creerlo…

-A-armin… seguro esto está bien?...-murmuró bajito la niña al oído del pelinegro, este ladeó una sonrisita y le miró divertido

-ya te lo dije Morgan, de ahora en adelante esteremos siempre junto a ti…nosotros somos tus guardaespaldas…

Ella suspiró y regresó de nuevo su vista a la pizarra, si creía que su vida en Amoris sería algo sura no tenía idea de qué estaba pensando, duro no era el calificativo para algo como lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que venía después! ¿Qué pasaría cuando sus amigas y todo el colegio se enteraran que ahora tenía dos guapísimos gemelos cuidando cada paso que daba? Y más todavía ¿cómo haría ella para no caer en brazos de alguno de ellos?...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

Bueno hasta aquí por hoy chicas, lo prometido es deuda por fin aparecieron Armin y Alexy pero todavía no he revelado cual es su habilidad, Kentin tiene un pasado algo confuso y ligado también al de la joven Gray, aunque de momento ninguno de los dos lo recuerde…. ahora el misterio de Viktor se hace presente ¿quiénes son ellos y qué querían de Morgan? Eso lo sabremos después. No olviden dejar su comentario!

Hasta el siguiente mis lindas Sucrettes!


End file.
